Neve&Dor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Era Natal e nevava terrivelmente, porém naquele lugar, nenhum dos dois se importou com isso, até o ultimo dia, quando nem a Neve e o Natal poderiam os manter juntos...


Fic escrito para o Amigo Secreto do Fórum Papéis Avulsos

Minha Amiga Secreta que me perdoe o atraso na postagem, eu espero que ela fique um pouquinho feliz, ela deseja um presente único e interessante, mas não saco nada de Slash... então tive uma dificuldade de escrever algo. Foi um casal que ela escolheu e eu tentei deixar o menos meigo e feliz possível...

**Draquete** espero que goste, e um dia quando eu melhorar nesse quesito prometo algo mais picante!

Feliz Amigo Secreto!

**Capitulo Único – Neve&Dor**

Ele estava a muito acordado, porém não se permitia abrir os olhos e nem se mover, temia que tudo acabasse assim que fizesse essas coisas tolas e rotineiras da vida, desejava ardentemente que o tempo estive parado, que alguma magia milenar houvesse se realizado junto a tempestade de neve que o trouxera até aquele local e o mantinha ali. Mas muito tempo atrás ele parara de acreditar em magias que tornavam tudo perfeito, sim era muito irônico isso, porém uma realidade. Harry Potter o herói do mundo Mágico era um cético sobre finais felizes. Ele resistiu enquanto pode, mas foi obrigado a abrir os olhos, seu olhar foi direto para a janela e ele se sentiu feliz, nada mudara desde que adormecera, a nevasca continuava forte, apenas a brancura da neve e um céu branco com promessas de frio eram o que seus olhos enxergavam.

E ele suspirou, tão forte que temeu acordá-lo, mas se havia algo em que ele era incrivelmente bom, era adormecer profundamente e não permitir que nada interferisse em seu descanso, Harry se recordava da época em que aquilo o deixava com inveja e raiva, agora era apenas mais um detalhe que o fazia amá-lo um pouco mais, um dos dois afinal deveria ter a capacidade de dormir bem apesar dos pesares. Já ele sempre dormia mal, exceto quando estava com ele, ou quando bebia demais e acabava com Hermione em algum lugar escondido, rindo até adormecer ou chorando algumas vezes.

Com pesar ele se levantou. Seu corpo reclamando do frio que o atingia com força, saiu do quarto fechando delicadamente a porta e na cozinha mesmo com a possibilidade de usar magia resolveu como nos dias anteriores iria fazer o café ao "modo trouxa", na esperança de que isso o acordasse para ouvir novamente sua voz, mesmo que fosse reclamando dele e perguntando de forma irônica se ele era um aborto ou não sabia fazer magias uteis, porque isso os fariam entrar no ciclo confortável de brigas, tapas e sexo.

Mas dessa vez ele não acordou, ou se o fez não teve vontade de sair da cama, o que o obrigou a ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, medos e vergonhas.

Queria gritar, não com ele, mas consigo mesmo, queria ir embora e se livrar do que sentia, queria ficar ali para sempre sendo feliz...

Uma coruja piou em algum lugar e ele estremeceu, não estava pronto para encarar qualquer pergunta de sua família, não estava pronto para ir embora. Seu coração estava acelerado e antes que pudesse perceber estava com a varinha em mãos, pronto para o ataque.

Perceber aquilo o fez rir, um riso meio triste e desesperado. O que ele pretendia atacar qualquer pessoa que entrasse por aquela porta não importando quem? O que estava passando em sua cabeça?

Mas não conseguiu mais pensar nisso porque o que estava passando por sua cabeça abriu a porta do quarto e o mirou de cima abaixo com um olhar indagador.

- o que pensa que esta fazendo? – a voz dele estava sonolenta, porem seus olhos brilhavam vívidos e alertas.

- ouvi um barulho – foi o que Harry pode responder enquanto guardava sua varinha.

- sim, uma coruja das neves, algumas das que ainda buscam abrigo naquele represeiro branco que sobrevive atrás da cabana, pensei que você fosse um defensor dos animais, não um assassino a sangue frio, por Merlim, se eu contar isso a Granger ela pode te matar! – o tom da voz dele estava imerso em luz do sol e fel, um doçura tão amarga que imediatamente o fez sorrir – Hermione com certeza estaria mais chocada do que eu, que sempre soube que havia muita escuridão nessa tua alma estranha...

As próximas palavras dele foram abafadas por um beijo, não suave nem daqueles que renderiam uma capa romantizada do Profeta Diário, mas um beijo frio, duro e forte o bastante para conter todo o sentimento represado dentro de Harry, suas mãos acharam caminho até os cabelos dele e o puxaram com força o trazendo mais perto de si o possível, e sua ereção era tão evidente quanto a dele e as fomes de ambos não podia ser simplesmente saciada com aquele beijo, ela se alastrou e dominou seus movimentos, mãos rudes e grandes tatearam por corpos tão conhecidos quanto desejados e o tempo parou de correr novamente, a agua no fogo ferveu e evaporou e até mesmo fogo não cuidado o frio apagou enquanto os corpos deles geravam calor suficiente para queimar mil fogueiras.

Quando Harry pode novamente raciocinar, estava nos braços dele, o cheiro da pele dele era suor, menta e um vago cheiro de cigarro, tinha dias que haviam acabado seus últimos cigarros, mas o cheiro negro deles ainda o envolvia. A pele dele estava molhada ao toque tanto quanto a dele mas sua brancura estava cheia de tons vermelhos. Ele fora rude com ele, rio então de encontro a pele que tanto adorava, fora rude como ele gostava, rude como ele era consigo mesmo, rude como ele nunca podia ser com sua esposa nem ele com a dele.

Queria ficar ali em silencio perdido, mas sua maldita consciência não o deixava.

- temos que ir embora... – quatro palavras amargas para ele e um tapa para o outro.

- pensei que tivesse dito a sua esposa que ficaria aqui até a nevasca terminar. – os olhos claros dele estavam cheios de um rancor antigo.

- sim, disse, mais isso foi a duas semanas, não pensei que fossemos ter tanto tempo... – suas palavras morreram quando ele se levantou o deixando sozinho no chão agora terrivelmente frio.

- Não imaginei que isso seria um problema. – Ele voltou ao quarto e se vestiu rapidamente.

Harry sentiu um pesar dentro de si, ultimamente era sempre ele a magoar, uma reviravolta do destino, mas o fato acabava o destruindo um pouco cada vez mais.

- Tenho meus filhos, eles precisam de mim, não posso deixa-los apenas com a mãe, você precisa entender isso... – queria gritar com ele, porém sentia que não tinha mais forças o suficiente para isso. Tantos anos, tantas brigas e nada mudava. Era o maldito ciclo de Mágoas e Rancor, queria o ciclo de brigas, tapas e sexo não esse que surgia agora.

- Esquece que também tenho meu filho? – O gelo dos olhos dele era mais afiado que suas palavras – Estou cansado, Harry, eu fiz tudo o que pude por nós, você não quer deixar eles com sua esposa, então se separe dela e fique comigo.

Harry sentiu a raiva ferver dentro dele e antes que pudesse reparar já estava em pé em cima dele, suas mãos o seguravam com força.

- acredito que para você é mais fácil, sua esposa foi enterrada e não deixada. – Se arrependeu de suas palavras antes mesmo de ver a dor no olhar dele. Era um golpe baixo aquele, tanto quanto ele usava Hermione para magoá-lo.

Ele o empurrou com tanta força que sentiu suas costas baterem na cômoda ao lado da cama, um raio de dor o percorreu, porém não reclamou, feridas físicas não eram nada para eles, anos demais passaram juntos e brigas demais marcaram esses anos. Algumas ele tinha que aceitar mais ferozes que aquela, era exatamente a calma e o modo que tudo estava acontecendo que o amedrontava, talvez finalmente fosse a ultima e isso o fez chorar.

- você joga na cara a morte da minha melhor amiga, e chora? – um desdém frio havia substituído o calor do sol na voz dele, outra ferida se abriu em Harry ao ver isso, muito anos sem ter aquele tom para com ele o haviam se acostumado a imaginar que nada do que falasse podia realmente ferir ele, mas estava errado, como em muitas coisas ao longo daqueles anos. – Gostaria que eu tripudiasse a morte de Granger? Ou a infelicidade dela e sua dor por ter se casado com um bosta burro e egocêntrico? Não é claro que não, eu devo domar minha língua, meu gênio, mudar meus pensamentos e o modo de ver o mundo por você... – ele suspirou uma nota de cansaço se espalhando por todos os cantos do quarto – Estou cansado, Harry... Realmente cansado, vinte anos e nada mudou, eu o amo, há muito parei de negar isso, eu entendo suas escolhas, uma família, eu também optei por ter a minha família, amo meu filho, mas ele sabe quem eu sou, ele sabe quem eu amo – aquilo pegou de surpresa Harry

- desde quando?

Draco sentou na cama ao lado de Harry e segurou sua mão.

- Desde que Astoria ficou doente, ela contou tudo ao Scorpius e ele me perdoou. – Draco tocou o rosto de Harry – Eu sei que fizemos um acordo, mas sinceramente uma coisa eu aprendi conosco nestes últimos vinte e foi que segredos é a forma mais rápida de se destruir uma família, e nunca menti para Astoria ao contrario de você.

Draco se levantou deixando Harry com sua vergonha e culpa. Sim Draco nunca mentira, sua esposa sempre soube do relacionamento do marido com Harry, se recordava da única vez em que falara com ela sobre isso.

"_- Antes você do que Granger... – Astoria não sorria, mas não parecia realmente abalada em estar ao lado do amante do marido – Posso entender que ele ame você, mesmo que ele não o assuma, posso dividir ele com você, contanto que eu seja a única mulher que ele ame, e que meu filho seja protegido."_

E foi assim por todo aquele tempo. Ela foi à única mulher que Draco amou e ele foi o único homem que ele amou. Isso se fosse possível. Na realidade Harry achava que quem sempre entendera tudo aquilo fora Hermione.

O desespero tomava conta da mente de Harry ao pensar ironicamente que ele também deveria ter se casado com sua melhor amiga, ele nunca teria que ter mentido para ela, e ele a teria feito mais feliz do que ela era, até mesmo amar Hermione era mais fácil que estar com Gina.

Mas ele escolheu errado, mesmo com toda a ajuda que tivera no passado.

"– _Harry, você tem certeza de que esta fazendo a escolha correta? – Hermione o olhava com certa pena e tristeza no olhar – Não me parece que você esta realmente pensando no futuro._

_Harry riu._

_- O futuro é tudo no que eu penso, eu amo a Gina. – Hermione o olhou de forma cética. _

_- Duvido muito que seja amor... – Seu olhar varreu ao redor e suas mãos tomaram as do amigo entre as suas – Não se pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo Harry, e eu sei que você ama, e não digo que isso me agrada terrivelmente mais ai está a mais pura verdade, você o ama, e ele o ama também – Ela suspirou – Está na hora de você deixar de lado o que se espera de você e escolher ser feliz, Harry, feliz ao ponto de que todos os dias de sua vida você pense que seria o momento ideal para morrer, pois estava completo, feliz ao ponto de que a vida fosse uma aventura a ser vivida e não algo a ser encarado como sobrevivência, não acha que ganhou o direito a felicidade após tudo o que perdeu e sofreu?_

_Ela estava a ponto de chorar._

_- sim, mas nós dois nunca seremos felizes, nunca poderemos ser aceitos entre nossos amigos, nunca teremos uma família juntos, e eu quero uma família, quero filhos, de olhos verdes como os de minha mãe, quero risos de criança e o legado dos Potter seguindo adiante, não quero passar a minha vida cercado de olhares de repulsa, o que eu sinto não é normal Hermione, pode falar o que quiser, mas olhe a maldita sociedade em que vivemos quantos casais como eu e ele, podem resistir a tudo isso? E não falo apenas de sermos dois homens, fomos inimigos por tantos anos, tudo o que ele fez a ti, a mim..._

_Harry não queria mais falar, era doloroso demais._

_Então ela o abraçou._

_- Isso é passado, ele mudou, ele nos salvou de certa forma naquele dia na mansão, ele poderia ter dito, este Harry Potter, mas nada fez, ele nos salvou e... – ela sorriu para ele – e ele te ama e no final só será isso o que importa._

_- eu amo Gina também._

_- sim, temo que a ame como me ama, então se case comigo. – os olhos chocolates dela estava rindo, mas havia uma seriedade nas suas palavras que fizeram Harry prestar atenção, seria muito fácil, casar e amar Hermione, quantas e quantas noites foram nos braços um do outro que se confortaram e se amaram? Mas a verdade é que amava a demais._

_- Não posso..._

_- Sim, não pode... – Ela sorriu tristemente – Me ama demais para que possa me manter ao seu lado enquanto ama demais outro. Mas Harry, Gina não é a solução para a família que você deseja..."_

Essa conversa sempre voltava a sua mente, ela estava certa no final das contas.

Gina nunca foi à escolha certa, o tempo provou que o que sentia por ela não era o suficiente para mantê-la feliz, e ela se ressentiu e sua família agora era uma casca vazia, só amor que tinha pelos filhos o mantinha ali. Não podia os abandonar, não com uma Gina, tão fria e morta por dentro como a Gina que tomou o lugar da enérgica garota.

Ele afastou as sombras do passado e foi atrás de Draco, seu Draco, com os cabelos tão loiros como prata ao sol, estava sentado na varanda, a cabana estava em silencio e a nevasca enfim parara. O que fez Harry finalmente entender que era Draco que controlava o clima, o seu poderoso Draco. As linhas finas em seu rosto demarcavam a idade, já não eram garotos, mais perto dos cinquenta do que dos quarenta eles estavam, porém ao olhar para ele se sentia o mesmo garoto confuso que o beijara em uma festa, muito bêbado para pensar e se sentirá tão feliz que mal podia suportar se olhar no outro dia. Devia ser proibido ser tão feliz assim enquanto o mundo estava destruído por guerra e coberto de feridas. Só que agora, as únicas feridas do seu mundo era ele e ele era o culpado por isso. Quem poderia imaginar que seria Draco o primeiro dos dois a se assumir para a família, a fazer a pergunta nunca feita antes, a querer tudo, família e amor.

- Não posso Draco, não posso abandonar minha família, sou responsável por tudo, por Gina, por meus filhos. Não posso ser seu.

Draco então se levantou e quando seu olhar o encontrou, ele estava sorrindo.

- é claro que não pode. De nós dois foi você sempre foi aquele que pensou em todos antes de si mesmo. – sua voz estava um pouco morta – essa conversa acabou Harry, a nevasca também, o natal passou e acredito que tive você mais do que seria permitido por um tempo, vá embora, quando você quiser que o ciclo comece novamente, sabe onde me encontrar, afinal algo que aprendi comigo mesmo nesses últimos vinte anos é que não importa como, o importante é ter, e você é meu.

Ele não deixou que Harry falasse mais nada, aparatou deixando o sozinho. E Harry chorou porque o ciclo tinha quebrado fora briga e nada de amor daquela vez.

E demorou um tempo para que ele pudesse voltar à família, havia uma dor dura demais para que ele pudesse sorrir a eles.

**Neve&Dor ®VivisDrecco.2014**


End file.
